This invention relates in general to a vessel transporting device and in particular to a vessel transporting device for canoes with arms to secure the canoe to the device.
When it was desired to transport small vessels, like canoes, over land portage was initially employed. To save labor and time, transporter devices which permitted the vessel to be moved over the land were developed. The transporters used both rolling members, usually wheels, and a frame to secure the canoe. Straps or other holding mechanisms were used to keep the vessel on the frame. Once secured in place the frame was rolled over the land. When it was desired to place the vessel in water, the holding mechanisms were released from the vessel and the vessel removed from the frame.
To move the vessel once it is secured to the frame, one end is usually elevated with the weight being placed on the rolling members. In some cases more than two pairs of wheels are used on the frame. While such devices are generally satisfactory for the intended purpose, it takes considerable time to fix the holding mechanism around the vessel initially, and time to undue the holding mechanisms when the vessel is released. In addition, there is the possibility that the straps or other vessel holding devices will become loose in transit necessitating corrective action. To remedy these defects a vessel transporter has been developed that uses no straps or clamps fixed to a frame and the vessel. Only the weight of the vessel bearing down on the frame structure retains gunwale engaging members in place to hold the vessel to the frame.
Devices have been used in the prior art to hold and transport vessels, especially canoes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,409 to Margison discloses a canoe caddy with a single wheel mounted to a V-shaped frame which accepts the canoe.
U.S. Pat. No. Re 32,844 to Horowitz discloses a canoe caddy having wheels on one end and straps on the other end to secure a canoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,127 to Stamm discloses a canoe caddy which has wheels on one end and straps on the other end to secure a canoe and handles which can be attached to the canoe by additional straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,580 to Cunningham discloses a canoe caddy which has wheels on one end and straps on the other end which pass over the top of the canoe.
The present invention is directed to a vessel transporter device which permits the vessel to be held in a scissor-like frame by engaging members which bear against the gunwales of the vessel, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a vessel transporter device which permits the vessel to be held in a scissor-like frame by engaging members which bear against the gunwales of the vessel.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved vessel transport device.
Another object is to provide for such a device in which a scissor-like frame has end engaging members which bear against the gunwales of the vessel.
Another object is to provide for such a device in which additional straps are unnecessary to secure the vessel to the transporter device.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.